Users may receive alerts on their phone or other electronic devices. Typically, users will have a relationship with the entity sending the alert and the alert will typically be generated based on some digitally received information. For example, a user can install a weather application. The weather application can digitally connect to weather status servers, receive an alert, and pass the alert on to the user through the application by triggering the phone to beep or vibrate.
Conventional systems provide alerts based on an established relationship with the alert giver and use data capabilities of the device to receive information that generates the alert.